


The Sickly Sweet Smell

by Crazyhotsoup



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abigail and Jack left, Arthur Whump, Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Comfort, Drabble, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dutch and Hosea are good dads, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhotsoup/pseuds/Crazyhotsoup
Summary: Arthur turns back to the only thing he knows will make it all go away, Charles and John have the pleasure of taking the brunt of the abuse that comes with it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Sickly Sweet Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a vent piece. 
> 
> Sort of drugged sex because Arthur can't really consent if he's high.
> 
> I'm not saying Arthur is a pedo, I'm just saying the "kid" is nineteen.

Arthur tethered his brute of a Missouri Fox-Trotter just outside of the Chinese district in Saint Denis. He had told himself that he wasn't going to come here, but he knew that was a lie at the time of the promise. Arthur turned down the small alleyway and then entered a building called "Shen's Laundry". He had only brought his money clip with him. He couldn't risk anyone robbing him while he was indisposed. The building was empty save for the man at the counter. He slightly smiled at the other man before sliding the stack of cash over towards him. 

"What can we do for you, sir?" They always were wary when a new patron showed up, never knew who could be a cop. 

"Do you have a deluxe service I could buy, I've been feeling a little worked up lately." The other man smiled and nodded. 

"Certainly sir, why don't you go upstairs so you can make sure it's to your liking." Arthur nodded a thanks before heading up the stairway in the back of the shop. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he was met by a kid who couldn't be older than nineteen. The kid sized him up before opening the tightly closed door. He led him to a room about halfway down the hallway and took Arthur's hat and coat. He knew the kid would go through it, but there was nothing there. He hadn't even brought his pocket watch. Arthur pulled off his boots before settling onto the worn mattress. The room already smelled strongly of opium and it went to work slowly unraveling the worries that he carried. 

The kid handed him the end of the pipe that had the mouthpiece and he inhaled deeply. The opium laced cigarettes that he carried were nothing compared to the real thing. The pipe threatened to slip from his loosening grip. The kid was quick to reach forward, taking it from his hands. He could feel his clothes rubbing uncomfortably against him and shifted trying to find some release. When he didn't find any release from the sensation, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. The kid helped him with his pants and then offered him the pipe again. Arthur took another drag, careful to try to measure how much he had inhaled. He let out a sigh as he traced his fingers up and down his exposed chest. The kid took another look at him before settling down at the end of the bed. Arthur didn't know he was speaking until he received a response. 

"Jack Watts." He opened his previously closed eyes to get a closer look at the kid. He was pale and had dark hair. Arthur thought he looked vaguely like John when they had first picked him up, but the thoughts were pushed out of his head when he felt a hand slowly trail up his naked thigh. He let out a shaky breath and leaned farther into the touch. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he belonged to Charles and John, even if they hadn't fully defined their relationship, but he was already breaking other promises by being there. Arthur couldn't form any thoughts more advanced than the admission that he wanted the touch, and he wanted more. He spread his legs as the younger man slotted himself between his thighs. He could feel every movement from the younger man. His boxers did nothing dampen the feeling of the other's body against his. A deep moan escaped his chest as the kid lightly palmed him through the thin fabric. Another loud moan let his lips as he removed Arthur from his boxers. He gently moved his hand up and down Arthur's cock and pressed a light kiss to his knee. Arthur could barely process the gesture as he was too far into bliss. He felt his breath hitch as the younger man took him into his mouth. The feeling of wet heat pushing him dangerously close to the edge. The younger man's tongue pressed against the vein on his cock and Arthur could feel himself buck into the heat. He came with a loud yell and then the mouth around his cock was gone. He breathed out a thank you before drifting slowly deeper into bliss. The kid was back with the pipe and he inhaled deeply. 

Arthur slowly started to come down from the high, even now and again being offered more of the drug. He accepted it greedily and let himself get lost in the sensation of the opium. He chuckled to himself at the sight before him. Charles and John were there. They looked happy and worried and he knew that his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way that they were actually there. He could hear John raise his voice at the kid but he couldn't make out the words. His gaze was focused on Charles, who had kneeled on the floor next to the mattress. He smiled at their apparitions before looping his arms around the other man. John gave him a disapproving look and went back to yelling at the kid. He tried to mimic the look, scrunching up his face and setting his eyes in a deep scowl. He let out a laugh and leaned into Charles' tightening grip. Maybe they were really there. 

"Arthur." His head felt full of cotton and he couldn't locate where the voice was. 

"Arthur," this time louder and more forceful. He scrunched up his face and then opened his previously tightly closed eyes. He was leaning against a horse's neck. The countryside was moving past them at a decent pace and he suddenly felt very nauseous. He let himself drop from the horse and doubled over. A hand was on his back in an instant supporting him as he spilled his guts.

"Arthur!" He recognized the gravelly voice of John and puked a second time. He leaned dangerously forward and he felt another set of strong hands on him. They guided him to the grass by the side of the road and helped him to sit down. His vision swam, and he tried to focus on Charles. The other man sat down next to him letting Arthur bury his head into his shoulder. The full effects of opium hadn't worn off yet, leaving him in a light nauseating bliss. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to shoulder in front of him ad met Charles' concerned gaze. He kissed his neck and was confused when a kiss from the other man didn't come. 

"Charles?" He pulled back to try and study the other's face. "Don't you want this, want me?" He felt a shudder go through the other man's shoulders but he didn't make any move to capture his lips or pull him into an embrace. 

"You're the one who always says we have to be careful, can't do anything in public." Arthur scowled at the words and turned to John hoping to receive something more inviting. The other man just stood and pulled Arthur to his feet. 

"You know I thought you loved me. Everyone else who I thought loved me left, so it makes sense that you two would leave me too. Everyone always leaves me. They never stay. Who would? Look at me I'm disgusting, couldn't look good if I tried." Arthur leaned into the neck of Old Boy, unaware of how he even got there. 

"Arthur." The words were a warning. 

"I mean who would love an INVERT like me?" He raised his voice on the word and flung an arm out. John cursed at the contact of Arthur's open hand. A passing traveler turned his head to look at the three of them. Charles offered a small smile before the other man passed. Arthur hadn't stopped but was cut off mid-rant as he leaned to the side to puke again. The casual manner of the movement surprised Charles. He was aware of Arthur's past vice, but he didn't know how bad it had been. Arthur picked up where he was without so much as an acknowledgment. 

"God damnit Arthur, if you don't shut up I will gag you." John's words finally stopped Arthur. He twisted on the horse so that he was practically straddling the smaller man. His face had a large grin plastered across it. 

"Oh, it that what little greasy Johnny Marston is into now? Likes to gag his lovers? I seem to remember you liking them very vocal, in fact-" Arthur was cut off as John shoved his black bandana into the older man's mouth, securing it with Arthur's own. Arthur was stunned at the action and just leaned against John. Shady Belle came into view and Charles rode ahead to tether his and Arthur's horse. John had removed the gag but Arthur stayed silent. John helped to guide Arthur into Charles' arms. Arthur had finally crashed and needed help to walk. His legs threatened to give out under him until John slipped under the other side of his shoulder and dragged him into camp. The Reverends knowing look was accompanied by his offer to assist Arthur. They thanked him but declined. Arthur's heavy body landed on the cot below him and nearly rolled off of it. Charles worked together to undress him and John went to retrieve Dutch and Hosea. 

"Dutch?" Arthur's weak voice sounded strange. Dutch and Hosea both seated themselves next to him. He still smelled strongly of opium, sweat, and sex. Hosea wrinkled his nose at the smell but still stroked his hand across Arthur's forehead. 

"Oh Arthur," Hosea's voice was laced with worry and disappointment. "You promised us you wouldn't again." Tears welled in Arthur's eyes and slipped down to moisten the hair at his temples. 

"I tried Hosea, but it ain't all that simple." Hosea nodded and leaned into Dutch's embrace. John and Charles had moved to the balcony, giving them space. They nodded and each kissed his brow lightly before standing. Arthur was back home, safe and eventually, he would be strong again. He just needed their help.


End file.
